Lance
Lance Strongbow is Eugene's childhood best friend and former partner-in-crime in Tangled: The Series. He debuts in Episode Six, which bears his last name. Appearance He has tan skin and wears a golden earring on his left ear and a golden necklace. His quite bald, but pretends he has hair to show off. Personality He is arrogant and easygoing, He is usually shown with a smile on his face and enjoys telling tales of his adventures, often stretching them. He is a kleptomaniac, tending to steal things such as when he first goes to Rapunzel's castle (though Eugene has him return the items). He tends to lie, cheat, steal, and scam people. He has a friendly attitude that makes him approachable, though his boastfulness makes him less than charming. He tends to not know when he isn't wanted and will often do things without regard to people's feelings. While he is used to lying and stealing due to his upbringing and even uses Eugene's trust and friendship to force him to be an accomplice for a theft, he genuinely values his friendship with him, enough to the point that he tells Rapunzel to put al the blame on him for their actions in stealing. He has shown to reform by the end of the episode though it is a slow process as he donates most of the goods he had stolen (but keeps one chalice) and eats all of the dinner Pascal prepared for him and Rapunzel. In Queen for a Day, even, Lance joins the rescue mission led by Eugene to save Rapunzel's parents after they were lost in a raging blizzard. To Lance (and the Pub Thugs), risking his life for the king and queen was a way of thanking the monarchs for giving him a second chance despite his controversial past. Appearances Season One * The Return of Strongbow (debut appearance) * Pascal's Story * Big Brothers of Corona * Max's Enemy * The Way of the Willow * Queen for a Day * Painter's Block * Not in the Mood * Secret of the Sundrop Season Two * Beyond the Walls of Corona * The Return of Quaid * Goodbye and Goodwill * Forest of No Return * Freebird * Vigor the Visionary * Keeper of the Spire * King Pascal * There's Something About Hook Foot * Happiness Is... * Peril on the High Seas * Curses! * The Eye of Pincosta * Rapunzel and the Great Tree * The Brothers Hook * Rapunzel: Day One * Mirror, Mirror * You're Kidding Me! * Rapunzeltopia * Lost and Found (no lines) * Destinies Collide Season Three * Rapunzel's Return, Part 1 * Rapunzel's Return, Part 2 * Return of the King * Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf? * The Lost Treasure of Herz Der Soone * No Time Like the Past (past teenage self) * The King and Queen of Hearts * Be Very Afraid! * Cassandra's Revenge * Flynnposter * Once a Handmaiden... * Plus est en Vous, Part 1 * Plus est en Vous, Part 2 * Plus est en Vous, Part 3 (final appearance) History Arnwaldo Schnitz was orphaned at a young age. In his youth, his only friend was another small boy in the orphanage named Eugene Fitzherbert. The two were as close as brothers, and considered themselves family. Once they grew older and left the orphanage, Arnwaldo and Eugene turned to a life of crime under the aliases Lance Strongbow and Flynn Rider, respectively. The duo were also accompanied by an even more crooked thief called the Baron, who betrayed them during a robbery involving two nobles and Queen Arianna of Corona. At some point, however, Lance and Eugene were separated, the former having been arrested and sent to prison. The two would not see or hear from one another for eight years. Role in the Show Season One In Episode Six, which bears his borrowed last name, where he visits Corona in hopes of recruiting Eugene in a heist to get revenge on the Baron. When Eugene proves to be reluctant, Lance claims that the treasure's owner bestowed the wealth upon him. Eugene eventually agrees, only to scold Lance for lying to him after learning the truth. The duo nevertheless make off with the treasure, one of the items being a ring that previously belonged to Queen Arianna. Eugene stole the ring in the past, and fears that Arianna will discover it, remember the robbery, and banish him. Unfortunately, the ring fell into Rapunzel's possessions, forcing Lance and Eugene to try and steal it back, though they're caught. Lance comes clean and apologizes of both Eugene and Rapunzel, and earns their forgiveness. Afterward, Lance, under his real name, selflessly donates the Baron's treasure to Corona's orphanage (though he did manage to keep a small bit for himself). In Big Brothers of Corona, Eugene tries to get Lance a job as a guard instructor in the palace, but the Captain of the Guards is reluctant to hand over the position. After apprehending two young thieves that had been terrorizing the kingdom, King Frederic tasks Lance and Eugene with reforming them. Though reluctant at first, the Captain suggests that, should the two succeed, he'd be willing to give Lance the guard instructor position. By the end, Angry and Red refuse to quit thieving, but they form a loving relationship with Lance and Eugene and return the stolen riches before leaving Corona. Lance, meanwhile, is offered the job but turns it down, and instead chooses to work as the Snuggly Duckling's new chef, replacing Attila. In Queen for a Day, Lance repays the king for his kindness by joining Eugene and the Pub Thugs on their mission to save the king and queen after the two became stranded in the mountains, further strengthening the bond between Lance and the royal family. In the season finale, "Secret of the Sundrop", Lance becomes involved in Rapunzel's plan to break herself out of the castle. His part involved showing up at Rapunzel's door with a series of gifts, in which Stan and Pete the guards refuse him entry, the former insinuating Lance's obvious attempt to break Rapunzel out. Lance distracts the pair by inviting them to inspect the gifts, one of them being an accordion, which he encouraged Pete to play, creating enough noise so Eugene and Hook Foot could tear off the window bars from the outside without being discovered. He later joins Eugene, Cassandra and other Corona denizens in the final battle against Varian and his army, playing a role in the rescuing of Queen Arianna. Season Two In Beyond the Corona Walls, it is shown that Lance has joined Rapunzel on the mission to leave Corona and follow the path created by mysterious black rocks that have plagued the world — along with Eugene, Cassandra and Hook Foot. Like Eugene and Rapunzel, Lance views the journey as a fun road trip, though he is less pleased to find that a gluttonous Shorty stowed away and ate all the food while doing so. Unfortunately for Lance and Eugene, a globetrotting adventure also means running into familiar faces, such as the vengeful Baron and his goons. In Goodbye and Goodwill, Eugene tasks Lance and Hook Foot to find a gopher for the gopher grab, but they a sneeze weasel instead. It causes havoc at the festival. In ''Forest of No Return'', he starts to develop unrequited romantic feelings for Adira. Season Three He opens the door to the Moonstone Chamber, only to be silenced by Eugene who says that his antics must not be said at this time. After witnessing an incredible display of dark power from Cassandra's newfound Moonstone abilities to attack Adira, he runs to her and tells her to "breathe easy" that he is here for her. Trivia *Lance has arachnophobia and clownophobia. *Despite reforming, he still prefers to go by his nickname. *Lance can read lips. *He is a bit of a braggart. *As a boy, he was quite the animal-lover. *He is quite a flirt and showoff *He has an unrequited crush on Adira Quotes Season One * "What up?" * "If the rest of the world had its way, most of us would either be on the run or locked up somewhere." * "That is one determined horse." * "Maybe Rapunzel was wrong and we overestimated the little guy." Season Two * "You actually buy all this destiny stuff?" * "Adria, catch me!!" * "Love hurts." * "Okay, Lance. If we learned anything, it's that everyone's got a destiny. Not sure what that fate is, but we are not going to meet it today!!" Season Three * "So what did we miss?" * "Oh, sorry." * "Breathe easy. Your Lance is here." * "The only message I see is good luck climbing this" * "You wanna climb all this like this?" * "What's more more trustworthy, his nose or my intuition?" * "See? And I led us right to him." * "Somebody forgot to eat their birthday cake!!" * " Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Adults Category:Reformed Characters Category:Humans Category:Thieves Category:Recurring characters Category:Humans turned into animals